Ending of Existence
by GilandThatz
Summary: Set after the Sensui Arc Yusuke and the others must find a way to save all of existence with the help of old enemies and new allies against enemies whose powers are far greater than anyone's they ever faced. As well as find one person who has the unknown


GT: I dropped off the face of for, like, ever. So this is my first fic in over a year. Hopefully, thanks to Honors English, it will be better then past fics. Hope ya'll like it.

Disclaimer: GilandThatz does not own anything related to Yu Yu Hakusho, but she does happen to own the idea for this fanfic and some of the made up characters.

Chapter 1: Prelude to Tragedy

It had become seemingly hard not to tell that there was a foul plan in the works. The not so uplifting atmosphere made it possible to tell, or at least, that's what Kurama thought as he walked down the cold street. The redheaded fox stared into the vastness of his own thoughts as he seemed transfixed on the sidewalk, his hands keeping themselves warm by staying within his pants pockets feeding off his body heat. Normally, the teenager was fully alert looking around the crowd for any suspicious people or any past enemies that might have been after him at the point of time. But tonight was different, the air was different. It had a lulling dreariness to it, the cold helped none to his advantage nor did the time of night.

Worry had overcame him. Yet again, Koenma was sending another to be the bearer of bad news. What worried Kurama most, is that Koenma seemed to be holding something back. Of course, the concept of bringing in enforcements was simple to grasp. He did not know the weight of their current situation, or what exactly the Reikai Tantei would be facing in this little adventure. Kurama let his mind wander back to his previous conversion with the prince of the underworld.

Flashback

"Is there anything you need to talk about, Koenma? When I got the message, it sounded urgent." Kurama asked taking a seat in front of the toddler's desk. The grim look of Koenma's face would comfort none and left little or none hope in the fox as Koenma started to explain the "situation", leaving out the severity or the tones of doubt.

"It is urgent, Kurama. Extremely urgent. I do know that I may be tiring you out with missions. Just finishing the Sensui incident...But with all that aside. This comes into the fray as a life threatening matter. I need every able body to work with this, evil and good alike. Only because it concerns all, leaving out none, discrimating against nothing. A pure and simple threat to humanity and yokai alike." Koenma explained clasping both of his hands together with a serious look on his face. One, Kurama knew, to be only when the situation was very intense. "I've taken the liberty of sending my American spirit detectives to Japan. I've also taken the liberty to...bring some past enemies into the picture. Some that, may prove useful. Of course, all on contract which will end as soon as we win."

"What is the situation, Koenma?" Kurama asked, thinking that he was just trying to build up dramatics. Koenma searched his desk, as if trying to find the best way to word what he was about to say.

"An ending. An ending to existence itself, coming from an unknown source. We believe the unknown source to be a living person in the Japan vicinity. Although, we may not know who it is. We do have some leads, a prophecy of some sorts. Telling of a person who will overcome many trials and obstacles. We have no further information or leads other than that prophecy, but we do know one thing." Koenma explained, his features darkening with every word. He was letting his doubt of winning be seen, which was to tell something to Kurama if it hadn't already. An unholy partnership with the demon world, bringing in people who have not faced such trials, and having a threat to existence itself. This was not going to be a normal mission.

"What do we have to do when we find this person?" Kurama asked sitting back in his chair and crossing his legs. Yet, inside the fox was trying to regain composure. For he knew the answer was not going to be a good one.

"When we find the one, we kill them quick and fast before anything happens." Koenma replied, Kurama quickly nodded folding his arms. Koenma stalled the conversion for a second before giving the deadline til the end of existence. "And...we have to find this person by the time to comet of Neptune's Star comes into Earth's atmosphere."

"What?! That's not enough time!" Kurama shouted, jumping from his seat. The large comet, believed by many to possess mystical powers was to come into Earth's atmosphere in one month. Even if they had many allies and resources, the search would not be an easy one. They had to find one person out of the millions of people that lived in Japan.

"I know, do you not think I've tried to find another way? I stretched out all of my resources even my father is helping me. We've resurrected many who are capable, mainly the ones who have encountered you guys in the past." Koenma said taking a deep sip of his hot tea before handing him a letter. Kurama walked over, taking the letter recluently and starting towards the door. "Please, tell Yusuke that I am terribly sorry and that I will be there shortly. I have some loose ends at the office and I have to pick up a few people." Kurama silently nodded leaving the room with a silent growl. Koenma sat watching the fox disappear into the darkness of the vast hallway outside his door.

End of Flashback

When Kurama finally snapped to, he found himself standing outside Yusuke's house. Silently kicking himself, Kurama quietly tapped on the door. "Coming!" Yusuke shouts from inside the house. Kurama closed his eyes, wishing...that it didn't have to be him to give him the news. Yusuke opened the door to see a rather sick looking Kurama to greet him. "Anything wrong Kurama?" Kurama hands Yusuke the letter with a darkened look to his face.

"Our next mission," Kurama simply says before turning his back to Yusuke and starting to the paved path back to the sidewalk. Yusuke stands at the doorway in silence, looking down at the letter in his hand. Then he slowly opens it to read it.

"WHAT?!" Yusuke shouts, waving the letter in the air as Kurama disappeared in a wave of people. "What's the meaning of this, Kurama?! Some sort of sick joke?!" Yusuke scans the crowd for the red hair but only finds unfamiliar faces. Then the spirit detective looks back to the letter in utter disbelief. "No way." Across the street, a woman's silhouette watches Yusuke's little panic.

"So...that is the brave spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi." The woman says with a little anticipation in her voice as she watched him wig out over the letter. Her raven black hair waved along with the wind as she smiled looking down at the teenager. Her violet eyes twinkling in the moonlight and her ruby red lipstick being amplified by the paleness of her skin and her pure black tightly fitted dress.

"Sure doesn't look like much, does he?" A child's voice remarks as the woman looks down at her feet as a little boy swung his legs over the edge of the building, carelessly rocking back-and-forth. The woman laughs at the child who looks up with a smile, his big brown eyes reflecting her dim silhouette in the with the back drop of the moon.

"It does not matter with looks, little one; it is the matter of skills. He has beaten everyone he has come up against. Even that idiot, Sensui, who I had such high hopes for." The woman says as the boy folds up his white long-sleeved shirt and smiles down at Yusuke. "And look at you...you don't look like you are going to win any bodybuilding contests anytime soon. So do not say he looks one way, because if he is as strong as they say he is. We are going to have fun." The boy jumps up with a sly grin on his face, in a typical style of clothing for kid's his age. Blue overalls and a white shirt, topped with a baseball cap and blue sneakers.

"I guess, since that Yoko guy gave him the letter...that the games are to begin?" The boy asks just to be reassured of when he was supposed to start. The woman nods and the boy takes off into the air, leaving the woman behind.

"Let the games begin...Yusuke Urameshi." The woman says watching Yusuke disappear into his house.

GT: So how do you like it so far? It will get way better...I assure you. Please no flames...because they're just really mean. Reviews are always good or just drop in to say "Your fic rocks!" That will suffice as well, anywho stay tuned for the next chapter which will contain Hiei, Sazaku, and that ol' wily Toguro!


End file.
